List of Units of the Team Terrific 10 Alliance
The following is a list of Units of the Team Terrific 10 Alliance and their members. Regional Units Africa ~ Team Terrific 10's Crew of Africans *Japanese title: African Force of Supernannya *Leader(s): #Michael Bones (Tanzania) #Kurt Bones (Tanzania) #John Bones (Tanzania) #Mustafa Bones (Tanzania) #Bessie Bones (Tanzania) #James Bones (Tanzania) #Samira Bones (Tanzania) #Janeth Bones (Tanzania) #Duni Bones (Tanzania) #Phillip Bones (Tanzania) #Jackie Bones (Tanzania) #Sheila Bones (Tanzania) #Zaramo Bones (Tanzania) #Khalid Bones (Tanzania) #Hwinga Bones (Tanzania) #Richard Bones (Tanzania) #Doto Bones (Tanzania) #Lisa Bones (Tanzania) #Gregory Bones (Tanzania) #Neybeth Bones (Tanzania) #Marik Cap (Egypt) #Hosni Cap (Egypt) #Anwar Cap (Egypt) #Nadia Cap (Egypt) #Menna Cap (Egypt) #Madiha Cap (Egypt) #Laila Cap (Egypt) #Eshe Cap (Egypt) #Sagira Cap (Egypt) #Beb Cap (Egypt) #Maibe Cap (Egypt) #Amen Cap (Egypt) #Sabah Cap (Egypt) #Urbi Cap (Egypt) #Bastet Cap (Egypt) #Masud Cap (Egypt) #Cleopatra Cap (Egypt) #Echidna Cap (Egypt) #Zuberi Cap (Egypt) #Anubis Cap (Egypt) #Maurice Grimley (Cameroon) #Willy Grimley (Cameroon) #Thierry Grimley (Cameroon) #Gideon Grimley (Cameroon) #Boris Grimley (Cameroon) #Romeo Grimley (Cameroon) #Joseph Grimley (Cameroon) #Patrice Grimley (Cameroon) #Vincent Grimley (Cameroon) #Lionel Grimley (Cameroon) #Philemon Grimley (Cameroon) #Divine Grimley (Cameroon) #Duna Grimley (Cameroon) #Ese Harris (Nigeria) #Katie Hattons (Ghana) #Chantal O'Connell (Togo) #Akpene O'Connell (Togo) #Prosper O'Connell (Togo) #Fidele O'Connell (Togo) #Aimee O'Connell (Togo) #Faure O'Connell (Togo) #Denise O'Connell (Togo) #Benoit O'Connell (Togo) #Parfait O'Connell (Togo) #Deven O'Connell (Togo) #Utku O'Connell (Togo) #Firdaws O'Connell (Togo) #Prisca O'Connell (Togo) #Grace O'Connell (Togo) #Marius O'Connell (Togo) #Sabine O'Connell (Togo) #Tauseen O'Connell (Togo) #Tara Parkhurst (South Africa) Arab World ~ Team Terrific 10's *Arabic title: *Japanese title: *Leader(s): Asia ~ Team Terrific 10's *Japanese title: of Supernannya *Leader(s): #Hakimi Cap (Malaysia) #Zara Cap (Malaysia) #Alya Cap (Malaysia) #Nurul Cap (Malaysia) #Hannah Cap (Malaysia) #Qaseh Cap (Malaysia) #Arissa Cap (Malaysia) #Mohamed Cap (Malaysia) #Ashley Cap (Malaysia) #Marcus Cap (Malaysia) #Aqil Cap (Malaysia) #Jayden Cap (Malaysia) #Java Cap (Malaysia) #Irfan Cap (Malaysia) #Rayyan Cap (Malaysia) #Ian Cap (Malaysia) #Adrianna Cap (Malaysia) #Isaac Cap (Malaysia) #Sarah Cap (Malaysia) #Alyssa Cap (Malaysia) Central Africa ~ (For anybody in Angola, Burundi, Cameroon, Central African Republic, Chad, Equatorial Guinea, Gabon, Rwanda and Sao Tome and Principe) *Japanese title: *Leader(s): Central America ~ (For anybody in Belize, Costa Rica, El Salvador, Guatemala, Honduras, Nicaragua and Panama) *Japanese title: *Leader(s): Central Asia ~ (For anybody in Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan, Turkmenistan and Uzbekistan) *Japanese title: *Leader(s): Central Europe ~ (For anybody in Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Poland, Slovakia, Hungary, Austria, Switzerland, Luxembourg, Germany and Czech Republic) *Japanese title: *Leader(s): East Africa ~ (For anybody in Kenya, Malawi, Tanzania, Uganda, Zambia, Zimbabwe, Comoros, Djibouti, Ethiopia, Eritrea, Madagascar, Mauritius, Mozambique, Réunion, Seychelles and Somalia) *Japanese title: *Leader(s): East Asia ~ (For anybody in China, Guam, Hong Kong, Japan, Macau, Mongolia, North Korea, South Korea and Chinese Taipei) *Japanese title: *Leader(s): Eastern Europe ~ (For anybody in Georgia, Armenia, Azerbaijan, Russia, Ukraine and Belarus) *Japanese title: *Leader(s): Europe ~ Team Terrific 10's European League *Japanese title: Europe Infantry of Supernannya *Leader(s): Dietrich Fech (Germany) & Antonino Rossi (Italy) #Dennis Cap (England) #Minty Cap (England) #Oliver Cap (England) #Jacob Cap (England) #Gardenia Cap (England) #Violet Cap (England) #Joshua Cap (England) #Aggie Cap (England) #Beatrix Cap (England) #Burrell Cap (England) #Fuchsia Cap (England) #Murgatroyd Cap (England) #Charlie Cap (England) #Thomas Cap (England) #James Cap (England) #Alfie Cap (England) #Caimbrie Cap (England) #Harry Cap (England) #William Cap (England) #Alicia Cap (England) #Sam Hattons (Ireland) #Alda Kiranoko (Italy) #Hans Kiranoko (Germany) Israel ~ *Hebrew title: *Japanese title: *Leader(s): North Africa ~ (For anybody in Algeria, Egypt, Libya, Morocco, Sudan and Tunisia) *Japanese title: *Leader(s): North America ~ Team Terrific 10's *Japanese title: of Supernannya *Leader(s): Adam Grove (Canada) & Gemma Carrey (Bermuda) #Joey Strauss (Canada) #Shane Strauss (Canada) #Teya Strauss (Canada) #Addyson Blossom (Jamaica) #Blair Blossom (Jamaica) #LeAnn O'Connell (Barbados) #Russell O'Connell (Barbados) #Chester O'Connell (Barbados) #Shaun O'Connell (Barbados) #Richard O'Connell (Barbados) #Marina O'Connell (Barbados) #Chloe O'Connell (Barbados) #Robyn O'Connell (Barbados) Northern Europe ~ (For anybody in Iceland, Norway, Sweden, Finland, Faroe Islands and Denmark) * Japanese title: * Leader(s): Oceania ~ Team Terrific 10's Wombat Combatants *Japanese title: Down Under Gang of Supernannya *Leader(s): Cody Sheldon (Australia) & Fletcher Wilson (New Zealand) #K-Ci Burb (New Zealand) #Timmy Eddon (Australia) #Brianna Harris (Solomon Islands) #Bindi Inigratte (Australia) #Bridie Langbroek (Australia) #Manu Langbroek (Australia) #Hamish O'Connell (New Zealand) #Jake Powney (Nauru) #Zoe Powney (New Zealand) #Eliza Sheldon (Australia) #Summer Sheldon (Australia) #Lincoln Thorndyke (New Zealand) #Lucinda Wilson (New Zealand) South America ~ Team Terrific 10's South American Committee *Japanese title: South America Squadron of Supernannya *Leader(s): Kevin Carrey (Chile) & #Lina Paz (Brazil) #Felipé Paz (Brazil) #Roger Harris (Peru) South Asia ~ (For anybody in Afghanistan, Bangladesh, Bhutan, India, Maldives, Nepal, Pakistan and Sri Lanka) *Japanese title: *Leader(s): Southeast Asia ~ (For anybody in Cambodia, Laos, Malaysia, Burma, Singapore, Thailand, Vietnam, Brunei, Indonesia, Philippines and Timor-Leste) *Japanese title: *Leader(s): Southeastern Europe ~ (For anybody in Greece, Romania, Bulgaria, Turkey, Albania, Serbia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Croatia, Macedonia, Moldova, Cyprus, Kosovo, Slovenia and Montenegro) *Japanese title: *Leader(s): Southern Africa ~ (For anybody in Botswana, Lesotho, Namibia, South Africa and Swaziland) *Japanese title: *Leader(s): Southern Europe ~ (For anybody in Portugal, Spain, Andorra, Gibraltar, San Marino, Italy, Vatican City, and Malta) *Japanese title: *Leader(s): West Africa ~ (For anybody in Benin, Burkina Faso, Cape Verde, Ivory Coast, Gambia, Ghana, Guinea, Guinea-Bissau, Liberia, Mali, Niger, Nigeria, Senegal, Sierra Leone, Togo) *Japanese title: *Leader(s): West Asia ~ (For anybody in Bahrain, Iran, Iraq, Jordan, Kuwait, Lebanon, Oman, Palestine, Qatar, Saudi Arabia, Syria, United Arab Emirates and Yemen) *Japanese title: *Leader(s): Western Europe ~ (For anybody in Ireland, UK (England, Northern Ireland, Scotland & Wales), Isle of Man, Jersey, Guernsey, France, Monaco, Belgium and Netherlands) *Japanese title: *Leader(s): Patrick McCormick (Ireland) & Other Units Team Terrific 10's Japanese-Speaking Corps *Japanese title: The Japanese Army of Battle Royals of Supernannya *Leader(s): Satoko Samo Team Terrific 10's Medical Unit Of Greater Supernannya *Japanese title: Doctor Medics of Supernannya *Leader(s): Toshio Samo #Shinji Cap (Japan) #Hitomi Cap (Japan) #Chikayo Cap (Japan) #Satoshi Cap (Japan) #Kai Cap (Japan) #Mao Cap (Japan) #Hikari Cap (Japan) #Kasumi Cap (Japan) #Tariko Cap (Japan) #Shizuka Cap (Japan) #Takao Cap (Japan) #Kenji Cap (Japan) #Yukina Cap (Japan) #Mako Cap (Japan) #Sakura Cap (Japan) #Yoshi Cap (Japan) #Daisuke Cap (Japan) #Toshio Cap (Japan) #Yusake Cap (Japan) #Hiromi Cap (Japan) #Shika Koshi (Japan) #Tokiko Okina (Japan) Team Terrific 10's Union of Koreans *Japanese title: DMZ Border Union *Leader(s): #Kwan Cap (South Korea) #Joon-ho Cap (South Korea) #Hyun-jung Cap (South Korea) #Kum-ja Cap (South Korea) #Kun-sun Cap (South Korea) #Jae-hwa Cap (South Korea) #Jin Cap (South Korea) #Ja-hoon Cap (South Korea) #Jung Cap (South Korea) #Chul Cap (South Korea) #Hae Cap (South Korea) #Jin-ho Cap (South Korea) #Gab-do Cap (South Korea) #Eun-mi Cap (South Korea) #Eun jung Cap (South Korea) #Joo-chan Cap (South Korea) #Eui-kon Cap (South Korea) #Ji-Kwong Cap (South Korea) #Ha-Neul Cap (South Korea) #Eunkyhung Cap (South Korea) #Han-yong Cap (North Korea) #Hye-rim Cap (North Korea) #Jong-nam Cap (North Korea) #Hye-rang Cap (North Korea) #Sang-Ook Cap (North Korea) #Jong-Chul Cap (North Korea) #Young-Hee Cap (North Korea) #Jong-un Cap (North Korea) #Yong-rim Cap (North Korea) #Yong-il Cap (North Korea) #Pong-ju Cap (North Korea) #Min-ki Cap (North Korea) #Min-Jung Cap (North Korea) #Ji min Cap (North Korea) #Young-mi Cap (North Korea) #Woo-sung Cap (North Korea) #Tae-won Cap (North Korea) #Sun-woo Cap (North Korea) #Young-Chul Cap (North Korea) #Min-seo Cap (North Korea) #Marie Lara-Rutter (North Korea) #Another Marie Lara-Rutter (North Korea) #Andrew Tinnings (South Korea) Category:Lists